


Trouble

by ShelltacularWingedQueen (MrsVisyakSinger)



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: F/M, Letters, Love Letters, Original Character POV, Original Character(s), Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 19:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11088084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsVisyakSinger/pseuds/ShelltacularWingedQueen
Summary: A bad boy is trouble, that's a given. A fearless leader, a genius and a ball of sunshine aren't any trouble what so ever...right? Leo/Renet, Raph/OC, Don/OC, Mike/OC. Fic slighlty inspired by the song Trouble by Taylor Swift.





	1. Letter for The Fearless Leader from The Timestress

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was slightly inspired by Trouble by Taylor Swift (when the song came out), I'm just getting around to posting it here right now and, I don't own the lyrics to Trouble that inspired me nor do I own TMNT. 
> 
> A few of my OCs will be in the upcoming chapters, please don't steal my girls, thanks! 
> 
> (Renet is not an OC of mine, she is a canon TMNT character, just so you know)

_"I knew you were trouble when you walked in." ~Taylor Swift._  
  
  
  
From the moment I saw you, I knew there was something about you. You're a serious type and you have every reason to be. You're a disciplined warrior and, I totally get it.

Believe it or not, my getting promoted from Apprentice Timestress to plain old Timestress took a lot of way boring studying and hard work!

  
Now that I think about it, when I first got a good look at those honey-brown eyes of yours, I thought about how I'd be happy to drown in them day in and day out and besides realizing that I was majorly crushing on you, I noticed something else. Eyes tell a lot about people you know. I noticed a fighting spirit. And clearly, you fight the bad to protect the good.   
  
You're so chivalrous! I always think back to when we first met and you flipped into the room where Savanti was keeping me, you drew your blade and cut me out of that chair and I heard from Mikey that you were the one who kept telling him and the guys one thing: “We have to save Renet!”   
  
Leo, you're my turtle in shining armor!   
  
But, you and I both know what someone in shining armor has to do on the battlefield. And, it's often stuff we're not proud to admit. That said, what has to be done indeed, has to be done for the sake of the greater good.

  
Trust me, I've had to stop time on things that should keep happening and force time to keep going on things that should have ended long ago; though, I'm doing that for the greater good.  
  
It's not easy and sometimes, doing what we've been programmed to do gets to us. I know you weren't yourself for a time...You weren't yourself again till after you came back from training with The Ancient One.  
  
Even a level-headed guy like you can snap in an instant and, it did happen...  
  


Scary as the thought of that happening again is, I won't leave your side if it does.

 

Love ya, 

 

Renet 

 

 


	2. Musings of a Tarot Reader to her Bad Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A letter for the bad boy of the bunch...He's trouble and that's a given but, there's so much more to him than that...right? Raph/OC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from the point of view of my OC Shea Frost, please don't steal her. And, Shea has a very big potty mouth so, fair warning for lots of f-bombs getting dropped and, I pair her with Raph, enjoy!

_“I knew you were trouble when you walked in!” ~Taylor Swift._  
  
  
  
You didn't glide or nothin' like that. Ya had this, strut I guess, tryna show you were a force ta be reckoned with. You're a big bad turtle from New York and if I knew what was good for me, I wouldn't mess with ya, but I did!  
  
I fuckin' tap danced on your every last nerve just 'cause I knew it was gonna rile you up! That was kinda more of why I pulled ya inta my pool...Ta mess with ya and piss ya off some more and that was workin' fine till you pushed me off my raft and dunked me! But hey, not everything goes according to plan and I learned that the hard way.  
  
Really, I wanted ta stay frenemies or at least tentative friends 'cause I knew the consequences of falling in love with my charge...

I figured we were gonna end up like Lord Simultaneous and my great-great, however many greats, Grandma Elise. Forced to be apart forever unless we had ta work directly together. Shit, that whole stink even cost everyone in the Frost family (my family) any access to The Time Scepter and made us vulnerable ta time powers! I can't ever learn ta use the damn thing and even when I work with Renet ta do anything, I get woozy after and sometimes I get real sick but, if ya really wanna hear that story I'll tell it some other time.

  
Know what? Those amber eyes a yours house A LOT OF ANGER!

 

Anger ain't good for ya boo, don'tcha get that by now? Even if ya do, you're gonna give inta that anger 'cause it's your way but the good news is as angry as ya are on the surface I know that deep down ya got a heart as gold as your eyes in there somewhere.  
  
You're a rebel. My pals on the other side even told me ta keep my distance from ya 'cause that bad boy air about ya shook them up real bad the minute you stepped inta my séance room! I mean, they warned me that you should be dead from all the shit you've barely escaped from and I didn't know that they were tellin' me the truth till I got ta know ya.

 

With luck like that, I figure ya would be damn fine if ya drank gasoline and ate lit matches!

  
Speaking of which, fire ain't somethin' ta play with unless ya wanna get burned but then again, fighting fire with fire don't solve much. We've argued enough times ta attest ta that.  
  
I don't make that any easier. I push the limit and I don't know when ta stop. You've got the slightest bit more control in that. You know when ta stop and where ta draw the line but if and when I don't, I pull you down with me.  
  
We collide and that makes this real lethal poison that we can't shake but, why would we wanna?

 

Catch ya' later, Patchy! 

 

Sincerely, 

 

The Capp'n. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patchy and Capp'n are nicknames that Raph and Shea have for each other; it's explained in my fic Anger, Souls, Time and Space if you're interested, thanks again!


	3. Analysis of a Genius by a Shy Lounge Singer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in POV of my original character Eve Carter, I pair her with Don, please don't steal her, thanks!

_"I knew you were trouble when you walked in!" ~Taylor Swift._

 

 

I like watching you even when you do the most mundane thing because even if all you're doing is taking a piece of toast out of the toaster, that great mind of yours is working away and has probably thought up hundreds upon thousands of great ideas for inventions, modifications on things you've already built and ways to Casey, Raph, Mikey and Leo proof our apartment. But more of that last idea depends on us not getting ourselves so much breakable home decor...heh.

 

That big brain of yours is the strongest weapon of all! And that's wonderful but, that scares me too...

 

Watching you in battle is such a thrill! I see you swing your bo staff around with the same ease you fix household items with.

 

Maybe I'm the only one who really sees this because I know what to look for but, believe it or not Don, your eyes change when you're fighting. And yes, just yours.

 

You get that same spark in them that you do when your mind is wandering and idea after idea is surging through your whole body and those brown eyes of yours have this maroon twinge to them all of a sudden but, eventually they go back to normal. But in combat, I know that you've prepared yourself for any move the opponent is about to throw at you and if one move wasn't quite it, you'll put that sharp mind of yours to good use, adapt to the situation and let them have it.

 

If you wanted, you could have all of New York trembling at your feet and then you'd have the world!

 

You could but, you choose not to. Really though, if you broke out the bio-ware fare against The Purple Dragons and The Foot...Actually, never mind. I'd rather not think about that.

 

Thinking...You do a lot of that. You analyze and debunk the situation until you can't anymore, isn't that what you did in the case of us?

 

We met not even a week before I would be marked by The Purple Dragons with one of those dumb tattoos. Doesn't it register with you that you could have been killed even trying to get remotely close to me?

 

I think back to when you first rescued me. That ambitious fire in your eyes turned into an unforgiving menacing type of fire. The maroon undertones rose in your eyes and instead of showing up in small bursts, they overtook your eyes in a stream of flames. Not until you pulled me close after you knew I was safe did your eyes go back to normal.You were scared to lose me.

 

When I'm scared, my eyes fill with water and the tears spill over like the weakling that I am. I almost go on to say that I'm nothing. But, I have you, Donatello and, you remind me that I _am_ something!

 

Singing: the one thing I could never screw up. My strength, which you've helped to turn into a weapon by building me that 'Shatter Mic'. I love it and I always carry it with me; again, thank you for it.

 

You are more than able in both body and mind!

 

Just between the two of us, I think you give Raph a run for his money when it comes to being the protector of the group. Then again, you've got the mental advantage of not giving into your anger in the heat of the moment.

 

Once more, just between us again, if you'd been the one to pull that whole 'Nightwatcher' stunt, I'm positive that you would have hidden it better and you would have known to quit while you were ahead.

 

Don, you're always moves upon moves ahead of everyone, myself included.

 

I'd be lying if I told you that the truth of the statement didn't scare me to the core.

 

Forever yours,

 

Eve

 


End file.
